


Sacrifice For A Just Cause

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [34]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, albert has things to say, also, as usual, but not as much as you may think, the onesie chronicles, vitally important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Harry's fashion sense has always left much to be desired but his sleepwear is something else. 26 years later special circumstances might make it beneficial for Albert to lower his standards. The things one does for love...





	Sacrifice For A Just Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to laughingpinecone for finding the [photographic evidence](http://laughingpinecone.tumblr.com/post/139596396922/harry-truman-thing-a-thon-happy) for me so I could finally use it. (I thought I might have dreamt it... everyone seems to have purged this vision from their memory)

**2 April 1990**

Albert was a light sleeper, especially with the combined circumstances of being in a strange place and being on watch, so when soft footsteps padded into the room Albert cracked an eye open. It was still dark. He'd been on Harry's couch for a few days now, so no longer had to get his bearings upon waking. 

Harry shuffled past him and Albert froze, staring at him in disbelief as he passed by, entirely oblivious. Albert couldn't process what he had seen. He blinked at the space Harry had walked through. He heard water running. He had been wearing some kind of full-body sleepwear monstrosity and Albert would be glad if he never had to be subjected to the sight of it ever again. The water stopped and Harry wandered back past, glass in hand. Albert closed his eyes, feigning sleep to not have to confront the situation, until Harry was almost out of the room and he was given the parting sight of a _butt-flap_ at the back. Albert could have done without seeing that. Without seeing any of it. 

He groaned and put a hand over his face. Perhaps he needed to recogniser his attachment here. He certainly didn't need the vision of Harry in attire reserved for cold nights in the Old West haunting his unconscious mind and the passing thought that, regardless of appearance, certain features would have their practical uses.

\-----

**3 April 1990**

When Albert awoke the next morning Harry wasn't up. It didn't matter particularly - Harry wasn't going to work until he was through the worst of his withdrawals at the very least - but he still usually rose early. Albert busied himself feeding the animals and griping at them but by the time he was finished Harry still hadn't emerged. Albert decided to check his room. He didn't want to invade his privacy but he was there to look out for him. The door was partially open and Albert edged it wider to see inside. 

Harry was asleep. It almost felt like entering another plane of reality: the warm glow of the room created by the curtains blocking out most of the bright morning sun, the stillness, the peace. Harry in a serene slumber, freed from his current trials, if only for a moment. He was laying on his side so Albert could see his face, wrapped up in mis-matched bedding, and Albert felt himself smile. He didn't entertain the thought of if seeing this regularly could be a possibility. Of perhaps being beside him. He didn't think of it. He pulled the door almost closed and headed to the kitchen. He wasn't reluctant to leave. Of course not. 

Albert was drinking his coffee when he heard a loud thud from the bedroom. He set his cup down and shot up to investigate. 

Albert had assumed it had been a nightmare until he had to witness it in the cold light of day. He wished it _had_ been a nightmare. Harry was in red Long Johns. Red. Not that another colour would have made it any better but red definitely made it more distracting. 

“You should've woken me up,” Harry muttered, grabbing his clothes. When Albert didn't respond he looked at him. “Albert?”

He frowned and the look of confused concern descended over his features. Albert knew he was staring at him but there was so much wrong with this situation he didn't know where to begin. Harry looked down at himself to check if there was anything on him aside from the offensive article in question. 

“What. What are you wearing.” It wasn't a question. He didn't want an answer. Harry sighed. 

“I sleep in it Albert. I'm not going out in it.”

“You better not.”

“I can wear what I like in my own home. Especially in my own room where no one is likely to see me.”

“I think you should be more considerate to my eyes. I'm scarred for life by this image.”

“Why are you even in my room?”

“What do expect me to do when you're crashing around as if you've lost control of your limbs and can't find the door?” Albert was prepared to fervently deny any potential mention of him blushing at the accusation. 

“You should've woken me up.”

“Why? There's nowhere you need to be and besides, wouldn't that also involve being in your room?” 

“Not if you knocked. Like you're supposed to.”

“I can't. I can't even have a conversation with you like this,” Albert said, hand against his face. 

“Stop being dramatic and let me change.”

Albert returned to his coffee. He didn't think about wanting to stay in Harry's room to watch that part. 

\-----

**25 December 1990**

After Harry's insistence and determination, he had arrived at Albert's on Christmas night. He had seen him nearly two weeks ago when he had been so desperate to spend Hanukkah with him. He had done some research, despite Albert telling him he didn't really celebrate it, but Harry said he should really ‘light the candle’, if nothing else. He treated it like Christmas, even with Albert constantly trying to tell him it didn't work like that but he still cheered ‘Happy Hanukkah!’ when Albert lit the wick. 

Albert was working as Christmas didn't mean anything to him but it seemed he might need to reevaluate that being with Harry. He had been so adamant he wanted to be there, regardless of Albert's schedule, and had driven to Seattle himself. 

Albert got back late. Harry should have arrived a few hours ago (he had got a key cut for him on his first visit) but Albert wasn't greeted when he opened the door. He frowned. Harry had called him before he left, he should have been there. 

“Harry?”

“Albert!” Came the response from the bedroom. 

Albert got there as Harry was half out of the bed. 

“Why on earth have you brought this _thing_ into my home? My _bed_?” Albert said, gesturing to Harry's attire. “I thought you had the sense not to ever wear it in my presence.”

“It's cold. And I knew there was no guarantee you'd be back at a reasonable time.”

“To warm you up? Well I'm here now but I don't think there's much reason for you to be in bed in the first place.”

“I've had a long day and it _is_ late. The whole Christmas tradition. Then driving here… which isn't that far I know… but I'm tired.”

Harry stood to kiss him but Albert stepped back. 

“Don't come near me Harry.”

Harry glared at him before a slow smirk spread over his lips. 

“It'll only come off if you take it off.”

Albert grimaced and Harry laughed, climbing back into bed. 

“Goodnight then.”

“Hey, hey! I've had a busy day too.”

Harry cracked an eye open. 

“I know. And I do want to make you feel better but you're not letting me…”

“You're the one at fault here. Not me,” Albert said, getting on the bed and pulling the duvet away from Harry. 

Harry kissed him, deep and slow. 

“Welcome home,” he breathed. “I've missed you.”

Albert returned his kiss. He couldn't keep away now he was close enough. He started undoing the buttons, sliding his hands under the fabric and Harry sighed. 

“Albert…”

“I thought you said you were tired?” Albert said, removing a hand and groping the bulge of Harry's cock. 

“Ah- I am. But I can't help it. I've missed you. So much.”

“I've missed you too,” Albert breathed against his ear as he undid the lower buttons just enough the get his hand inside and grasp Harry's cock. 

“Ah!”

“I didn't know you'd be here today until you called. I haven't got you a gift.”

“Mgh, I didn't know either. You- you don't- you're enough… enough of a gift. Always.”

“Unwrap me then…”

Harry clumsily pulled at his clothes, removing Albert's shirt and jacket as one once he managed to undo all the buttons. He kissed at his chest and Albert buried his hands in Harry's hair. Albert sighed, contented, and Harry unfastened his belt. The pants and underwear came off as a unit too and Harry roughly pulled Albert's socks off. Harry admired him for a moment before his desire to touch him became too great. He kissed him, straddling his waist, running his hands everywhere he could. 

“Ugh,” Albert rolled his eyes as Harry sat back. 

“You were the one who was supposed to take it off.”

Harry shifted back, rubbing his ass against Albert's cock. His eyes fluttered closed. 

“ _Albert_...”

Albert's hips bucked. He considered the ease of access at the back of Harry's outfit. He groaned. He wouldn't. It was awful. He wouldn't descend that far. Albert reversed their positions, unfastening the rest of the buttons and pulling Harry free of it. Once it was completely removed, Albert balled it up and launched it across the room. Harry laughed. 

“Better?”

“ _Much_ better…”

Albert decorated him with small nips, licks and kisses. Harry shifted under his touch, clutching at him.

“Mm-ah, Albert,” Albert kissed his cock, “Albert!”

“Were you,” Albert teased his ass, “telling me what you wanted?”

Harry pushed against his hand and nodded. 

“I missed you,” he blurted. “Albert I missed you-” 

Albert kissed him. 

“Ah, please, I want- I want-”

“You want me to fuck you,” Albert growled.

Harry gasped and nodded. Albert retrieved the lube and a condom and slicked his fingers. 

“Ready?”

Harry put a leg on his shoulder, wet his lips and nodded again. Albert turned his head to kiss his thigh before pushing a finger inside. Harry tensed, expression clouded with discomfort, still not accustomed to the sensation. Albert provided kisses to alleviate the feeling. When he added another finger he gave Harry's cock lazy, teasing attentions to help him through. Harry whined. 

“Okay?”

Harry nodded, biting his lip. Albert hooked his fingers to find his prostate and make it easier for him. Harry yelled when Albert found it. Albert's other hand left his cock to stroke his hip instead. 

“Albert! Albert!”

Harry was pushing against him as Albert added the final finger. Harry whined again when Albert pulled out, shifting closer still. 

“What do you want?” Albert breathed because he couldn't resist drawing Harry out. One day he'd be able to do it properly but Harry was always so _eager_. 

“I want- Albert I want-” Harry groaned, hips bucking. “Albert I want you to fuck me. Ah, please-”

Albert groaned then, kissing him desperately. 

“Anything you desire,” Albert whispered against his lips and a small wailing noise rose from the back of Harry's throat. 

“Albert- Albert- I'm not gonna- you gotta-”

Albert sheathed his cock with the condom and slicked Harry's cock quickly, still making him gasp and writhe. 

“This might be preferable,” Albert said, pulling Harry to sit up. “Sit on my lap.”

Albert sat back, cross-legged and held his own cock to guide himself in as Harry followed the instruction with minor hesitations. He still gritted his teeth as he pushed down and Albert stroked his back. Harry settled into position, legs either side of Albert. Albert gave a few gentle thrusts and Harry shifted. 

“Is that okay? Comfortable?”

“It's much closer… this way. I can hold you...”

“I thought you'd appreciate that,” Albert murmured against his jaw. 

They began to move and Harry got used to his position, growing bolder, meeting Albert's thrusts. Albert had one hand in his hair and Harry leaned into it, moaning as Albert kissed his neck. Harry pressed against him, trapping his cock between them and moaned louder as he rubbed himself against their skin. 

“Ah- ah- Ilikeit, Ilikeit. S’good. Albert. _Albert_.”

Albert kissed him as he came and and Harry wrapped tightly around him. Albert reached his own climax not too long after and Harry didn't let him go. 

“Merry Christmas,” Albert murmured. Harry rested their foreheads together. 

“Such a thoughtful gift…”

Harry kissed his smile as Albert huffed a laugh. 

\-----

**10 July 2016**

Something occurred to Albert as he was sitting on the couch with Harry sleeping against his shoulder. Despite Harry allowing Albert to help him shave his head he was still partially closed off from him, dissatisfied with his appearance, fuelled by how feeble and sickly he felt at times. He had lost more weight and started to hide his body again. It was understandable. There was no reason he couldn't be comfortable though. 

He gently moved Harry back, not waking him, to go to the bedroom and root around in the bottom of the wardrobe. The forbidden zone where the awful animal onesies Doris brought for Harry were relegated. It had started a few years ago as a joke, which then became a tradition every Christmas mostly to antagonise Albert (although of course Harry _did_ love them, air-headed lump that he was). 

Albert pulled one out at random and turned to return to the living room but Harry was there, rubbing his eyes in the doorway. One thing that hadn't changed was that he still _wanted_ to be close to Albert. 

“Here,” Albert said, handing it to him, “wear that. It might help.”

Harry looked at him blankly and blinked, still not entirely awake. Albert kissed his temple and left Harry the privacy of the room to change. Albert awaited his return on the couch but he didn't re-emerge from the bedroom. Albert got up and gently knocked on the door, which was half open, but didn't hear a response. He went in anyway. 

Harry was curled up in bed, apparently unable to resist the temptation of it. He sensed Albert in the room and opened his eyes. 

“Comfortable?”

“Yeah,” Harry straightened out so Albert could lie beside him. “Thank you.”

Albert took the invitation to get on bed and pulled Harry's hood up. That had been the purpose of allowing it into their bed after all. Harry smiled at him and that was worth the dumb cartoon bear face and small furry ears that now adorned his head. 

“I don't know why it hadn't occurred to me before,” Albert said. It certainly would have been helpful when Harry first shaved his head. 

Harry snuggled up against him and Albert's hand stroked at the soft fur on his chest. He supposed it was less idiotic than the dog one with its floppy ears and not as sickeningly adorable as the sheep one with its little curled horns. 

“Because you're a grouchy fashion gremlin…”

“ _Gremlin?_ That's uncalled for. Just because I have good taste and recognised this trend of infantile sleepwear for the national tragedy that it is.”

Harry pushed himself closer, face against Albert's neck. All Albert could see when he looked down at Harry was the face of the bear looking up at him. He sighed. The sacrifice of his good taste was worth it. He'd do anything he could to make him feel secure. To see him smile.

\-----

**23 July 2016**

It became a routine each time Harry returned from hospital. He would hide himself away inside soft, dopey animal outfits until the worst of his sickness subsided and he began to feel marginally better within himself. It was a good guide to how he was feeling, for Albert to give him what he needed. It was still difficult to have a serious conversation when he was wearing one though. 

It was easier and more difficult all at once when Albert had to go to work and leave him like that. So vulnerable. But at least he was more secure. Albert could tell himself that and imagined Harry smiling out at him from under a friendly hood as he waited to return to him. 

Today it was easier to speak frankly with him - the hood was down and Harry had a towel over his shoulders. They were in the bathroom, Harry seated in a chair Albert had brought in from the kitchen as Albert shaved his head. He was slow and methodical, to ensure every hair was removed. Albert was able to detach himself better from this process now, just focusing on the task at hand. 

“... I love you Albert,” Harry said quietly. “You know that right?”

“Of course I do,” Albert kissed the patch he had just shaved. 

“I love you so much. I- I-”

“Shh,” Albert soothed, free hand stroking his chest. 

“I'm sorry… I'm sorry it has to be this way…”

“Me too. But it's not your fault. I'd do it all again if I had this knowledge from the start. You should know that.”

Harry held his hand. 

“Just because times are hard doesn't mean it's not worth it. That there aren't good parts too. I'll help you through anything Harry.”

“I love you,” Harry reiterated, leaning back to look at him with deep, sorrowful eyes. Albert kissed him. 

“I love you too. Now are you going to stop moving so I can finish this?”

Harry gave him a small smile in the mirror and Albert returned it. 

When Albert was finished he flipped the hood back over Harry's head, little curled horns visible once more, and dusted the loose hairs that had escaped the towel from him. Harry turned to kiss him and made a small bleating noise. Albert rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled. 

\-----

**5 January 2017**

“Ugh, Harry what is that?”

“A kangaroo,” Harry smiled, hands on his hips, dressed in a new onesie that Albert thought was a pretty crude representation of said mammal. “Doris sent it as a moving in gift.”

“Great. What have I done, allowing this to be acceptable attire in our home…”

Harry's grin only widened as he approached. 

“Don't come near me,” Albert warned but didn't move away as Harry got closer and rubbed their noses together. “You're unbelievable,” Albert grumbled. 

“Look!” Harry said, gesturing to his _pouch_ and it seemed there was some degree of logic to the choice of animal. Rosie huffed as she was revealed, curling up at the disruption. “It's practical!” Harry said, as if that would make Albert think any more favourably of it.

“Practically awful.”

“It's _warm_ too…” Harry said, brushing up against him. 

“Stop.”

“You feel pretty cold…”

“Get on with chopping more wood then.”

“Right!” Harry said brightly, pushing Rosie into Albert's hands and bounding away. 

“Not wearing that Harry!” Albert called after him. 

Harry just smiled over his shoulder at him. 

“You've gotta keep Rosie warm if you want to watch.”

Albert huffed and trailed after him, tucking Rosie into his jacket when he leant against the doorframe. He could feel her digging at his shirt, wedging herself under his arm. Harry pulled his sleeves up and reached for the axe. 

“This is a hazard. Take your hood off at least.”

Harry complied, positioned the log, lifted the axe and looked at Albert. 

“Just chop the damn wood already.”

“I'll chop _your_ wood…”

“I don't like that metaphor… especially when you're holding an axe.”

Harry split the log with a grunt and repositioned one half to strike it again. Albert could forget the onesie watching him like this, he had his coat on which made it less noticeable anyway. His beardy, lunk-headed lumberjack husband with his stupid sunshine smile and his freakish fashion sense… Albert would let him get away with anything now. 

Tendrils of guilt began to wind up him when he realised he was ogling Harry doing all the hard work. He was still recovering, it wasn't particularly fair for Albert just to watch him. 

“Don't over-exert yourself.”

“You had no issue with my levels of exertion last night…” 

Albert huffed and stepped outside to throw a new log at him, which Harry caught.

“But I appreciate your concern!” He called after him as Albert went back inside. 

Albert still went to the kitchen to continue watching him from the window. Harry seemed to predict Albert's actions and gave him a wink and a finger-gun gesture after he brought the axe down again. Albert grumbled to himself and frowned back. 

When Harry was satisfied he'd chopped enough he stepped back and wiped his brow on the back of his arm. He gathered the firewood in his arms and trudged back to the house. 

“Honey I'm home!” He called out as the back door closed and Albert heard him laugh. 

Albert left the kitchen to meet him. 

“Harry, take your boots off.”

“Take these from me and I will,” Harry said as he offered his armful of wood. 

“Hold on,” Albert put a hand in his jacket and pulled Rosie out. She huffed in protest and Harry smiled at her as if she knew what that meant. 

Albert took her back to her cage and returned to relieve Harry of his load. He carried the wood to the living room where he dumped it in the box by the fireplace. Harry joined him, coat and boots removed, hood back up. Albert tutted and pushed it back down. 

“I'll get it started if you could make me a drink,” he offered. 

“Sure!” Harry said with a parting kiss to Albert's cheek. 

Harry returned when the flames had begun lapping over the logs, cracking pleasantly, a mug in each hand. He handed one to Albert and joined him on the couch, curling up beside him. 

“Cocoa? Are you kidding me?”

“Nope.” Harry sipped at his own. “You didn't specify.”

“You're such an old lady…”

Harry rubbed his beard against Albert's cheek and Albert almost spilt his drink. 

“You were saying?”

“Why do I put up with you…”

Harry grinned at him. 

They sat like that, Harry curled against him, Albert's hand in his hair, watching the flickering of the fire until Harry's stomach told them it was time to eat. 

“Like clockwork,” Albert muttered. “Let me prepare it before you eat anything this time.”

“You know I can't promise that,” Harry smiled as he followed him into the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> [the _thing_ in Albert's home](https://enbyartblog.tumblr.com/post/168645458984/why-on-earth-have-you-brought-this-thing-into-my)
> 
>  
> 
> NSFW - [a thoughtful gift](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/166243942747/its-porn)
> 
>  
> 
> [a friendly face](https://trufield.tumblr.com/post/168794809147/enbyartblog-harry-pushed-himself-closer-face)
> 
>  
> 
> [a kangaroo](https://trufield.tumblr.com/post/168862636482/enbyartblog-its-practical-harry-said-as)


End file.
